This invention relates to 6-substituted pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-ones useful as cyclin dependent kinase (cdk) inhibitors, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same, methods for using these compounds for treating cancer and proliferative diseases, and intermediates and processes for making the same.
One of the most important and fundamental processes in biology is the division of cells mediated by the cell cycle. This process ensures the controlled production of subsequent generations of cells with defined biological function. It is a highly regulated phenomenon and responds to a diverse set of cellular signals both within the cell and from external sources. A complex network of tumor promoting and suppressing gene products are key components of this cellular signaling process. Overexpression of the tumor promoting components or the subsequent loss of the tumor suppressing products will lead to unregulated cellular proliferation and the generation of tumors (Pardee, Science 246:603-608, 1989).
Cyclin dependent kinases play a key role in regulating the cell cycle machinery. These complexes consist of two components: a catalytic subunit (the kinase) and a regulatory subunit (the cyclin). To date, eight kinase subunits (cyclin dependent kinase 1-8) have been identified along with several regulatory subunits (cyclins A-H, K, N, and T). Each kinase associates with a specific regulatory partner and together make up the active catalytic moiety. Each transition of the cell cycle is regulated by a particular cyclin dependent kinase complex: G1/S by cyclin dependent kinase2/cyclin E, cyclin dependent kinase4/cyclin D1 and cyclin dependent kinase6/cyclinD2; S/G2 by cyclin dependent kinase2/cyclin A and cyclin dependent kinase1/cyclin A; G2/M by cyclin dependent kinase1/cyclinB. The coordinated activity of these kinases guides the individual cells through the replication process and ensures the vitality of each subsequent generation (Sherr, Cell 73:1059-1065, 1993; Draetta, Trends Biochem. Sci. 15:378-382, 1990).
An increasing body of evidence has shown a link between tumor development and cyclin dependent kinase related malfunctions. Over expression of the cyclin regulatory proteins and subsequent kinase hyperactivity have been linked to several types of cancers (Jiang, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:9026-9030, 1993; Wang, Nature 343:555-557, 1990). More recently, endogenous, highly specific protein inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases were found to have a major affect on cellular proliferation (Kamb et al., Science 264:436-440, 1994; Beach, Nature 336:701-704, 1993). These inhibitors include p16INK4 (an inhibitor of cyclin dependent kinase4/D1), p21CIP1 (a general cyclin dependent kinase inhibitor), and p27KIP1 (a specific cyclin dependent kinase2/E inhibitor). A recent crystal structure of p27 bound to cyclin dependent kinase2/A revealed how these proteins effectively inhibit the kinase activity through multiple interactions with the cyclin dependent kinase complex (Pavletich, Nature 382:325-331, 1996). These proteins help to regulate the cell cycle through specific interactions with their corresponding cyclin dependent kinase complexes. Cells deficient in these inhibitors are prone to unregulated growth and tumor formation.
Schmidt et al. describe in U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,731 (issued Oct. 12, 1965) pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidines of the formula: 
where:
R1 represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, oxalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halogenoalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaralkyl, mono- or binuclear aryl or heteroaryl;
R3 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl;
R6 represents substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl or heteroaralkyl.
These compounds are claimed to have utility as coronary dilating agents. Schmidt et al. disclose as intermediates, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,732 (issued Oct. 12, 1965) pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidines within the above scope.
The two references cited above do not describe compounds in which the R1 group is a substituted phenyl or pyridyl.
The present invention is directed to 6-substituted pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-ones or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug forms thereof, that are inhibitors of the class of enzymes known as cyclin dependent kinases.
The present invention is also directed to methods of treating cancer or other proliferative diseases by administering a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof to a patient in need of such treatment.
Additionally the present invention is directed to methods of treating cancer or other proliferative diseases, which comprises administering a therapeutically effective combination of at least one of the compounds of the present invention and at least one other known anti-cancer or anti-proliferative agent.
Compounds of the present invention have formula (I), alternatively represented by the tautomer (II): 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, Q, Y, and Z as defined below or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, are cyclin dependent kinase inhibitors.
As described herein, the inhibitors of this invention are capable of inhibiting the cell-cycle machinery and consequently would be useful in modulating cell-cycle progression, which would ultimately control cell growth and differentiation. Such compounds would be useful for treating subjects having disorders associated with excessive cell proliferation, such as cancer, psoriasis, immunological disorders involving unwanted leukocyte proliferation, in the treatment of restenosis and other smooth muscle cell disorders, and the like.
The present invention is directed to a class of compounds of formula (I) or it""s tautomer, formula (II): 
or a stereoisomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof, wherein:
Q is selected from the group consisting of: H, OH, and C1-7 alkyl;
Y is selected from the group consisting of: F, Cl, Br, and I;
Z is selected from the group consisting of: N, Cxe2x80x94H, Cxe2x80x94F, Cxe2x80x94Cl, Cxe2x80x94Br, Cxe2x80x94I, Cxe2x80x94CF3, Cxe2x80x94NO2, Cxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl optionally containing from 1-8 substitution groups, Cxe2x80x94C2-4 alkenyl optionally containing from 1-8 substitution groups, Cxe2x80x94C2-4 alkynyl optionally containing from 1-8 substitution groups, Cxe2x80x94C1-4 alkoxy optionally containing from 1-8 substitution groups, Cxe2x80x94CO2H, Cxe2x80x94CHO, Cxe2x80x94CONR6R9, Cxe2x80x94CO2C1-3 alkyl, Cxe2x80x94C(O)C1-2 alkyl, Cxe2x80x94CH2NHR6, Cxe2x80x94CONR6NR6R9, Cxe2x80x94NR6R9, Cxe2x80x94SO2NR6R9, Cxe2x80x94CRxe2x95x90NNR6R9, Cxe2x80x94CR6xe2x95x90NOR6, and Cxe2x80x94R6;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of aryl and 5-10 membered aromatic heterocycle containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S, and wherein the aryl or the 5-10 membered aromatic heterocycle is optionally substituted with 1-5 R7 groups;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, Sxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, NH2, NHxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, N(C1-2 alkyl)2, OCF3, cyclopropyl optionally containing from 1-4 substitution groups, cyclobutyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, 1-methylcyclopropyl, 1-methylcyclobutyl, CH2CN, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2NH2, CH2NHC1-3 alkyl, CH2NMe2, CF3, CHO, OCH2CH2OH, OCH(Me)CH2OH, OCH2CH(Me)OH, OCH2CH2NMe2, and CHF2;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of: H, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, CHO, CHR6OH, COCF3, CHxe2x95x90NOH, CHxe2x95x90NOCH3, CHxe2x95x90NNH2, CHxe2x95x90NNHMe, CHxe2x95x90NNMe2, CHxe2x95x90CHR6, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, CO2H, CONH2, CONH(C1-3 alkyl), CONR6R9, CO2C1-3 alkyl, C(O)C1-2 alkyl, NH2, NHR6, and NR6R9;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of: H, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, C1-3 alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl, NH2, NHR6, and NR6R9;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of: H, C1-3 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, and C2-3 alkenyl;
R6 and R9 are independently, at each occurrence, the same or different, and are selected from the group consisting of: H, C1-8 alkyl optionally containing from 1-8 substitution groups, and C3-7 cyclo-alkyl,
alternatively, R6 and R9, together with the atoms to which they are attached, form a heterocycle having 5-7 atoms in the ring and containing 0-1 additional N, O, or S atom; or, R6 and R9, together with the atoms to which they are attached, form a bicyclic heterocycle having 9-11 atoms in the ring and containing one additional N, S, or O atom; or, R6 and R9, together with the atoms to which they are attached, form a 5-7 membered ring and containing 0-3 additional N, S, or O atoms;
R7 is independently, at each occurrence, selected from the group consisting of: OH, C1-6 alkoxy, OC2-6 alkyl-CO2H, Oxe2x80x94C2-6-alkyl-NR6R9, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, CO2H, CO2(C1-6 alkyl), CONR6R9, NR6CONHOR6, NR6CONHSO2R6, NHNR6C(O)OR6, NR6C(O)NR6R9, NH2, NH(C1-3 alkyl), N(C1-3 alkyl)2, xe2x80x94SO2NR6R9, NHSO2NHCO2C1-4 alkyl, NR6SO2NR6R9, NR6SO2CHR6CH2NR6R9, NR6COCHR6NR6R9, NR6COCHR6NR6CHR6R9, NR6COCH2CHR6NR6R9, NR6COCHR6CH2NR6R9, NR6CO(CH2)mNR6R9, NR6CONR6(CH2)nNR6, NR6CO2(CHR6)nNR6R9, CONR6NR6R9, NR6CONR6NR6R9, C3-10 carbocycle, NHCONR6, NHCONHCH2R6, NHCOR6, NHCOCH2R6, C1-10 alkyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substitution groups, C2-10 alkenyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substitution groups, C2-10 alkynyl optionally substituted with 1-5 substitution groups, and C3-10 heterocycle containing 1-4 heteroatoms selected from O, N, and S;
R8 is independently, at each occurrence, selected from the group consisting of: xe2x95x90O, OH, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, NH2, NH(C1-6 alkyl), N(C1-6 alkyl)2, F, Cl, Br, I, CO2H, COR6, CO2(benzyl), CO2(C1-6 alkyl), and CONR6R9;
n at each occurrence is independently selected from 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6; and,
m at each occurrence is independently selected from 3, 4, 5, and 6.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both C1-10 branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms. Examples of alkyl include but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, s-pentyl, n- and s-hexyl, n-and s-heptyl, and, n- and s-octyl.
For purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is defined as a C2-10 branched or straight-chain unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having one or more double bonds between two or more carbon atoms. Examples of alkene groups include ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl and nonenyl and the corresponding C2-10 dienes, trienes and quadenes. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d is defined as a C2-10 branched or straight-chain unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having one or more triple bonds between two or more carbon atoms. Examples of alkynes include ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl, heptynyl, octynyl and nonynyl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstitution groupsxe2x80x9d means that one or more hydrogens on the molecule or atom modified by the words xe2x80x9coptionally containingxe2x80x9d are replaced with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 substitution groups provided that the indicated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. Such xe2x80x9csubstitution groupsxe2x80x9d may be selected from the group consisting of H, xe2x80x94OH, C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2R, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COOR, xe2x80x94CONHR, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2R, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94CRO, xe2x80x94SC1-8 alkyl, xe2x80x94halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94SO2, phosphoryl, imino, sulfhydryl, alklthio, thioester, carbocyclic, aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic and tricyclic groups. When a substitution group is a keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O) group, then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced. Keto substituents are not present on aromatic moieties. The terms R and Rxe2x80x2 refer to substitution groups, which may be the same or different and may be selected from H, xe2x80x94OH, C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94SC1-8 alkyl, -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94SO2, carbocyclic, aryl, heteroaryl, bicyclic and tricyclic structures.
The scope of the present invention is intended to include all permutations and combinations of the substitution groups on the backbone structure specified by formulas I and II above with the proviso that each permutation or combination can be selected by specifying the appropriate R or substitution groups.
Thus, for example, the term xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkyl optionally containing from 1-8 substitution groupsxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl moieties containing saturated bonds or having one or more hydrogens replaced by, for example, halogen, hydroxyl, carbonyl, alkoxy, ester, ether, cyano, phosphoryl, amino, imino, amido, sulfhydryl, alklthio, thioester, sulfonyl, nitro, heterocyclo, aryl, or hetero-aryl.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is intended to mean an aromatic moiety containing the specified number of carbon atoms, such as, but not limited to phenyl, tropone, indanyl or naphthyl.
The terms xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbicycloalkylxe2x80x9d are intended to mean any stable ring system, which may be saturated or partially unsaturated. Examples of such include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, norbornyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]nonane, adamantyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl (tetralin).
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic residuexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any stable 3- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 13-membered bicyclic or tricyclic, any of which may be saturated, partially unsaturated, or aromatic. Examples of such carbocycles include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, cyclooctyl, [3.3.0]bicyclooctane, [4.3.0]bicyclononane, [4.4.0]bicyclodecane (decalin), [2.2.2]bicyclooctane, fluorenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, adamantyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl (tetralin).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated partially unsaturated, unsaturated or aromatic, and which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. The nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached to its pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom that results in a stable structure. In this regard, a nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. It is preferred that when the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle is not more than 1.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heterotams independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the aromatic heterocycle is not more than 1.
Examples of heterocycles include, but are not limited to, 1H-indazole, 2-pyrrolidonyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, 3H-indolyl, 4-piperidonyl, 4aH-carbazole, 4H-quinolizinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 5 acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benztriazolyl, benztetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazalonyl, carbazolyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, dihydrofuro[2,3-b]tetrahydrofuran, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinylperimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenarsazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pteridinyl, piperidonyl, 4-piperidonyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, carbolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, xanthenyl. Preferred heterocycles include, but are not limited to, pyridinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, oxazolidinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, oxindolyl, benzoxazolinyl, or isatinoyl. Also included are fused ring and spiro compounds containing, for example, the above heterocycles.
The term xe2x80x9cindependently selected fromxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cindependently, at each occurancexe2x80x9d or similar language, means that the labeled R substitution group may appear more than once and may be the same or different when appearing multiple times in the same structure. Thus if the labeled R6 substitution group appears four times in a given permutation of Formula I, then each of those labeled R6 substitution groups may be, for example, a different alkyl group falling within the definition of R6.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the compound of formula (I) or formula (II) is selected from:
a) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
b) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
c) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
d) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
e) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
f) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
g) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-acetamidobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
h) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(N-(t-butoxycarbonyl)glycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
i) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(2-(N,N-dimethylamino)ethylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
j) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-amino-2-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
k) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(pyrid-2-ylmethylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
l) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-glycinamidobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
m) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(pyrid-4-ylmethylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
n) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(para-biphen-4-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
o) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
p) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
q) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(dimethylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
r) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(2-(hydroxymethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
s) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
t) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(methoxyaminocarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
u) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
v) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
w) 1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
x) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3,5-dihydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
y) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
z) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-amino-3-nitrobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
aa) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(methylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ab) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-(methanesulfonamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ac) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(methanesulfonamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ad) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(pyrid-3-ylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ae) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(pyrid-4-ylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
af) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(cyclopropylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ag) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(N-(pyrid-3-ylmethyl)aminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[33,4-one;
ah) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(N-(pyrid-2-ylmethyl)aminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ai) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(ethylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
aj) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(benzylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ak) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(2-(dimethylamino)ethylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
al) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-(methylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
am) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(3-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)-2-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
an) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ao) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(N-methylglycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ap) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-bromophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
aq) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methoxycarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ar) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
as) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
at) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
au) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(methanesulfonamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
av) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(difluoroacetamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
aw) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(acetamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ax) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(methylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ay) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
az) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(azetidin-3-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ba) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-aminoethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bb) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(isopropylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bc) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-fluorobenzylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bd) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(pyrrolidin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
be) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(pyrid-2-ylmethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bf) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bg) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(pyrid-3-ylmethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bh) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(pyrid-4-ylmethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bi) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bj) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methylaminocarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bk) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(ethylaminocarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bl) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(piperazin-1-ylcarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bm) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-methylpyrid-3-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bn) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(dimethylamino)ethylaminocarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bo) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2,2-dimethylhydrazin-1-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bp) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(1-hydroxybut-4-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bq) (+/xe2x88x92)1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-hydroxyprop-1-ylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
br) (+/xe2x88x92)1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(1-hydroxyprop-2-ylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bs) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(pyrid-3-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bt) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bu) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(dimethylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bv) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(pyrid-4-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bw) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)-3-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bx) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)-3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
by) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methylaminocarbonylamino)-3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo [3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
bz) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-(3-(dimethylamino)propyl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ca) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(benzoxazol-2-on-6-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cb) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cc) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl, N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl)benzyl)-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cd) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methylaminocarbonylamino)-3-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ce) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cf) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(piperazin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cg) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(morpholin-4-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ch) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(imidazol-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ci) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl-N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)aminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cj) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(cyclopropylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ck) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cl) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-one;
cm) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-aminoindazol-5-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cn) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl,N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
co) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonylmethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-one;
cp) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(azetidin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cq) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-hydroxy-4-(imidazol-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cr) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-one;
cs) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(3-(dimethylamino)prop-1-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ct) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylhomopiperazin-1-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cu) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-2-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-one;
cv) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(t-butoxycarbonylaminosulfonamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cw) 1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cx) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethylaminothiocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cy) 1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
cz) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-bromobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
da) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(piperazin-2-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
db) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(1,4-dimethylpiperazin-2-ylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dc) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(dimethylamino)ethylsulfonamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dd) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-amino-3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
de) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-hydantoin-3-ylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
df) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3-on-7-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dg) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dh) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-hydroxyethylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
di) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dj) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(2-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dk) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-glycinamidobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dl) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methylglycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dm) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(dimethylamino)ethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dn) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-(aminomethyl)piperidin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
do) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(homopiperazin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dp) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(ethylaminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dq) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(dimethylaminomethyl)-3-hydroxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dr) (S)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methylprolinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ds) (+/xe2x88x92)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-,N-dimethylalaninamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dt) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(1,4,7-triazacyclonon-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
du) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-amino-2-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dv) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dw) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(N-,N-dimethylglycinamido)-2-methylbenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dx) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dy) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(morpholin-4-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
dz) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methoxyaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ea) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methanesulfonamidocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-one;
eb) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl,N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ec) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl,N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ed) (+/xe2x88x92)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(tetrahydrofur-2-ylmethylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ee) (+/xe2x88x92)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(1-hydroxypent-2-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ef) (+/xe2x88x92)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(1-hydroxyprop-2-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
eg) (+/xe2x88x92)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-hydroxyprop-1-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
eh) (+/xe2x88x92)-1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-(dimethylamino)prop-1-ylaminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ei) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ej) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(indazol-6-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ek) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(indazol-5-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
el) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(indazol-4-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
em) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(benzoxazol-2-on-5-ylmethyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyridin-4-one;
en) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(3-hydroxy-4-nitrobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
eo) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(4-aminobenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ep) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-6-(4-(N,N-dimethylglycinamido)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
eq) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(cis-3,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
er) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(trans-2,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
es) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(3-methylpiperazin-1-ylmethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
et) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(5-(dimethylaminomethyl)-1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
eu) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylaminocarbony)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ev) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(N-methyl, N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ew) 1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl,N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ex) 1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl-N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)aminomethylcarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ey) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-ethyl-6-(4-(N-methyl,N-((3S,4S)-4-dimethylaminotetrahydrofur-3-yl)aminocarbonyl amino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ez) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-(N-methyl, N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
fa) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(2-pyrrolidin-1-ylethylaminocarbonyamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-]pyrimidin-4-one;
fb) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl, N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonymethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
fc) 1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonymethyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one; 3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
fd) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonyl)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
fe) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(methylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
ff) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl-N-(1-methylpiperidin-4-yl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
fg) 1-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(4-(N-methyl, N-(2-(dimethylamino)ethyl)aminocarbonylamino)benzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one;
fh) 1-(2,6-dichloro-4-sulfonamidophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one; and
fi) 1-(4-aminomethyl-2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-isopropyl-6-(3-methoxybenzyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one.
The skilled artisan will understand that all forms of the organic compounds set forth in the present invention are intended to fall within the scope of the present invention, including, but not limited to, pharmaceutically acceptable salts, prodrugs, isomers, enantiomers and crystal forms.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, palmoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound which contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, nonaqueous media like ether, EtOAc, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1990, p. 1445, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, in it""s entirity as though set forth in full.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d, as the term is used herein, is intended to include any covalently bonded carriers which release an active parent drug of the present invention in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Since prodrugs are known to enhance numerous desirable qualities of pharmaceuticals (i.e., solubility, bioavailability, manufacturing, etc.) the compounds of the present invention may be delivered in prodrug form. Thus, the present invention is intended to cover prodrugs of the presently claimed compounds, methods of delivering the same, and compositions containing the same. Prodrugs of the present invention are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of the present invention wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug of the present invention is administered to a mammalian subject, it cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate, and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d of a compound of the present invention means an amount effective to inhibit the action of the class of enzymes known as cyclin dependent kinases or treat the symptoms of cancer or other proliferative diseases in a host.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9canti-cancerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9canti-proliferativexe2x80x9d agent includes, but is not limited to, altretamine, busulfan, chlorambucil, cyclophosphamide, ifosfamide, mechlorethamine, melphalan, thiotepa, cladribine, fluorouracil, floxuridine, gemcitabine, thioguanine, pentostatin, methotrexate, 6-mercaptopurine, cytarabine, carmustine, lomustine, streptozotocin, carboplatin, cisplatin, oxaliplatin, iproplatin, tetraplatin, lobaplatin, JM216, JM335, fludarabine, aminoglutethimide, flutamide, goserelin, leuprolide, megestrol acetate, cyproterone acetate, tamoxifen, anastrozole, bicalutamide, dexamethasone, diethylstilbestrol, prednisone, bleomycin, dactinomycin, daunorubicin, doxirubicin, idarubicin, mitoxantrone, losoxantrone, mitomycin-c, plicamycin, paclitaxel, docetaxel, topotecan, irinotecan, 9-amino camptothecan, 9-nitro camptothecan, GS-211, etoposide, teniposide, vinblastine, vincristine, vinorelbine, procarbazine, asparaginase, pegaspargase, octreotide, estramustine, and hydroxyurea.
The compounds of the present invention may contain one or more asymmetrically substituted carbon atoms or chiral centers, and may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. The skilled artisan will appreciate that it is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomer form is specifically indicated. All processes used to prepare compounds of the present invention and intermediates made therein are considered to be part of the present invention.
The present invention is intended to include all isotopes of atoms occurring on the present compounds. Isotopes include those atoms having the same atomic number but different mass numbers. By way of general example and without limitation, isotopes of hydrogen include tritium and deuterium. Isotopes of carbon include 13C and 14C.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a novel pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or (II) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
The cyclic dependent kinase inhibitor compounds of this invention can be administered as treatment for cancer or proliferative diseases by any means that produces contact of the active agent with the agent""s site of action in the body of a mammal. They can be administered by any conventional means available for use in conjunction with pharmaceuticals, either as individual therapeutic agents or in a combination of therapeutic agents. They can be administered alone, but preferably are administered with a pharmaceutical carrier selected on the basis of the chosen route of administration and standard pharmaceutical practice.
The dosage administered will, of course, vary depending upon known factors, such as the pharmacodynamic characteristics of the particular agent and its mode and route of administration; the age, health and weight of the recipient; the nature and extent of the symptoms; the kind of concurrent treatment; the frequency of treatment; and the effect desired. A daily dosage of active ingredient can be expected to be about 0.001 to about 1000 milligrams per kilogram of body weight, with the preferred dose being about 0.1 to about 30 mg/kg.
Dosage forms of compositions suitable for administration contain from about 1 mg to about 100 mg of active ingredient per unit. In these pharmaceutical compositions the active ingredient will ordinarily be present in an amount of about 0.5-95% by weight based on the total weight of the composition. The active ingredient can be administered orally in solid dosage forms, such as capsules, tablets, suppositories and powders, or in liquid dosage forms, such as elixirs, syrups and suspensions. It can also be administered parenterally, in sterile liquid dosage forms.
Gelatin capsules contain the active ingredient and powdered carriers, such as lactose, starch, cellulose derivatives, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, and the like. Similar diluents can be used to make compressed tablets. Both tablets and capsules can be manufactured as sustained release products to provide for continuous release of medication over a period of hours. Compressed tablets can be sugar coated or film coated to mask any unpleasant taste and protect the tablet from the atmosphere, or enteric coated for selective disintegration in the gastrointestinal tract. Liquid dosage forms for oral administration can contain coloring and flavoring to increase patient acceptance.
In general, water, a suitable oil, saline, aqueous dextrose (glucose), and related sugar solutions and glycols such as propylene glycol or polyethylene glycols are suitable carriers for parenteral solutions. Solutions for parenteral administration preferably contain a water soluble salt of the active ingredient, suitable stabilizing agents, and if necessary, buffer substances. Antioxidizing agents such as sodium bisulfite, sodium sulfite, or ascorbic acid, either alone or combined, are suitable stabilizing agents. Also used are citric acid and its salts, and sodium EDTA. In addition, parenteral solutions can contain preservatives, such as benzalkonium chloride, methyl- or propyl-paraben and chlorobutanol. Suitable pharmaceutical carriers and administration forms, as well as their methods of manufacture are described in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1990, a standard reference text in this field, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using the methods described below, and/or with synthetic methods known in the art of synthetic organic chemistry, or variations thereon as appreciated by those skilled in the art. Each of the references cited below are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Key intermediates preparing the compounds of the present invention are pyrazole aminonitriles, aminocarboxamides, and aminoesters of the formulas II, III, and IV, respectively. The preparation of these intermediates is has precedence in the chemical literature, and several methods are summarized in Schemes A (A. O. Abdelhamid, A. S. Shawali, et al. J. Heterocycl. Chem., 1984, 21, 1049.); B (C. C. Cheng and R. K. Robins, J. Org. Chem. 1956, 21, 1240.); C (P. Schmidt and J. Druey, Helv. Chem. Acta, 1956, 39, 986.); and D (Tominaga et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem., 1990, 27, 775). A wide variety of starting hydrazines and aldehydes are commercially available or can be prepared by standard organic transformations. The substituents in the following schemes, which are designated R1, R2, and Q, have the same definition as that defined above in the Detailed Description. 
Aminonitriles of the formula II can be converted to pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidines of the present invention as shown in Scheme E. In summary, the aminocarboxamide is acylated, optionally in the presence of a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane by treatment with a suitable base such as triethylamine followed by an acid halide of the formula R1CHQCOX, preferably an acid chloride to give carboxamidonitriles of the formula V. Alternately carboxamidonitriles of the formula V can be prepared by coupling of aminonitriles II with carboxylic acids of the general formula R1CHQCO2H in the presence of a suitable base and coupling reagent in a suitable solvent. The coupling of amines and carboxylic acids has been reviewed (Klausnew and Bodansky Synthesis, 1972, 453-463), and the variety of reagents available for effecting it can be appreciated by those skilled in the art.
Transformation of carboxamidonitriles of the formula V to the compounds of the present invention can be accomplished by treatment with an excess of hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a suitable base, preferably a metal hydroxide or alkoxide base in a solvent, preferably water, an alcohol, or a water-alcohol mixture at a temperature in the range of about 0xc2x0 C. up to 100xc2x0 C. 
Alternatively, carboxamidonitriles of the formula V can be transformed to the compounds of the present invention by heating, preferably for about an hour in concentrated, strong acid, preferably 85% H3PO4.
Scheme F shows an alternative means for preparing the compounds of the present invention. Amino carboximides of the formula III in a suitable solvent, preferably a lower alkanol, are treated with an excess of an ester of the formula R1CHQCO2R, where R is lower alkyl and an excess of a base, preferably a metal lower alkoxide, preferably at the boiling point of the solvent to give compounds of the present invention. Many arylacetic esters are commercialy available or can be prepared in one step from commercially available arylacetic acids by esterification with an excess of an alcohol, ROH, preferably at reflux with ethyl or methyl alcohol, used as solvent in the presence of an acid catalyst such as H2SO4 or p-TsOH. Alternatively, a coupling reagent such as DCC can be used, preferably in a solvent such as CH2Cl2 with a catalylst such as DMAP. Phenylacetic acids may be prepared by acid or base hydrolysis of arylacetonitriles which in turn may be prepared by treatment of aryl halides with CNxe2x88x92, preferably in solvents such as DMF, MeOH, EtOH, water, DMSO, or mixtures thereof. Further examples of arylacetic esters may be prepared from aryl carboxylic acids under Arndt-Eistert (Meier and Zeller Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1975, 14, 32-43) or related homologation conditions. 
Wherein I represents compounds of formula I.
Aminoesters of the formula IV can be converted to compounds of the present invention by reaction with an excess of a nitrile of the formula R1CHQCN and sodium. This reaction is preferably performed neat with heating. 
Wherein I represents compounds of formula I
Pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-ones may be further elaborated as described below to give additional compounds of the present invention. Electrophilic aromatic substitution reactions can be performed on the R1 aryl or heteroaryl group to introduce substituents. Such reactions include, but are not limited to nitration, acylation (Friedel-Crafts), halogenation, alkylation (Friedel-Crafts), chloromethylation, sulfonation, and aminomethylation (Mannich reaction). Conditions for performing these reactions are familiar to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis, generally involving reaction of the electrophile with the aryl or heteroaryl substrate in the presence of a catalyst. In the case of nitrations or Mannich reactions, the catalyst is preferably a protic acid which may serve as solvent, where the electrophile is generated in situ from saltpeter, or an amine and a carbonyl component, respectively. For other electrophilic aromatic substitution reactions, preferred catalysts are Lewis acids, including but not limited to FeX3, AlX3, and ZnX2, where X is halogen.
The compounds prepared above which have an amino group can be derivatized by reaction with electrophiles including, but not limited to acyl halides, anhydrides, isocyanates, chloroformates, sulfonyl halides, alkyl halides, lactones, or esters. Conditions for performing these addition reactions are familiar to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis, generally involving addition of the electrophile to the nucleophile, preferably in solution at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and RT. Addition of a base may be necessary. It should be noted that the products of these reactions can react further with some electrophiles at the pyrimidinone nitrogen (N5). The resulting functional groups (amides, carbamates, etc.) are less stable to basic hydrolysis than the desired anilino- or aliphatic groups and can be cleaved back to the pyrimidinone having H on N5. Reaction of compounds bearing an amine group with agents such as haloacyl halides, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acid halides, or halosulfonyl halides gives intermediates which can react with nucleophiles such as primary or secondary amines, diamines, alkoxides, aminoalcohols or thiols.
The compounds prepared above, which have a carboxyl group, can be derivatized by activation and reaction with nucleophiles including, but not limited to amines and alcohols to give, respectively, amides and esters. The coupling of amines and carboxylic acids with carbodiimides has been reviewed (Klausnew and Bodansky Synthesis, 1972, 453-463), and the variety of additional reagents available for effecting it as well as the potential need for protecting groups (Green and Wuts xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d Second Edition, John Wiley and Sons, 1991) to mask reactive functionality can be appreciated by those skilled in the art. The preparation of esters from acids has been described above. Reduction of these amides and esters to amines and alcohols can be performed using a suitable hydride reducing agent.
The compounds prepared above which have an amino group can be derivatized by conversion to an electrophilic species by activation with phosgene or a phosgene equivalent (Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 1995, 6, 745; J. Org. Chem. 1994, 59, 1937.), preferably in the presence of a base, and reaction with nucleophiles including, but not limited to amines, alcohols, and sulfonamides to give, respectively, ureas, carbamates, and sulfonylureas. Conditions for performing these reactions and the hazards associated with handling phosgene and phosgene equivalents are familiar to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis, and all appropriate precautions should be taken.
Further transformations which may be required to prepare compounds of the present invention include reductions of ketones, aldehydes, esters, acids, amides or reductive aminations by alumino- and borohydride reagents (J. Seyden-Penne xe2x80x9cReductions by the Alumino and Borohydrides in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d VCH Publishers, Inc., 1991) and oxidations of groups including but not limited to alcohols, aldehydes, olefins, thioethers, sulfoxides, and heteroaryl groups (Milos Hudlicky xe2x80x9cOxidations in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d American Chemical Society, 1990). Reduction of functional groups such as alkenes, alkynes, nitrogen, nitro- or cyano-groups could be accomplished by catalytic hydrogenation or by dissolving metal reduction. Further elaboration of intermediates containing electrophilic sites to compounds of the present invention could be accomplished by displacement with nucleophiles including, but not limited to, CNxe2x88x92, amines, alkoxides, mercaptans, or carbanions. Still other compounds of the present invention could be prepared by coupling of aryl halides, triflates, or stannames with the appropriate boronic acids (Stilk, J. K. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1986, 25, 508; Suzuki, A. Pure Appl. Chem. 1985, 57, 1749). The compounds prepared above, which have a carbonyl group, can be derivatized further by reaction with nucleophiles to give secondary alcohols. Such nucleophiles include, but are not limited to, Grignard reagents, alkyl-, alkenyl-, and alkynyl-lithium reagents, and allyl-stannanes, silanes, and the like. Compounds prepared as described above could be further elaborated by rearrangements such as the Beckmann (Gawley in Org. React. 1988, 35, 1-420) or other rearrangements.
Further elaboration of the compounds prepared above can be accomplished by generation of an organomagnesium organolithium species by directed metallation (Beak and Meyers Acc. Chem. Res. 1986, 19, 356-363; Beak and Snieckus Acc. Chem. Res. 1982, 15, 306-312; Katritzky, Lam, and Sengupta Prog. Heterocycl. Chem. 1989, 1, 1-29) or from an aryl halide by lithium-halogen exchange (Parham and Bradsher, Acc. Chem. Res. 1982, 15, 300-305).
Other features of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following descriptions of exemplary embodiments that are given for illustration of the invention and are not intended to be limiting thereof.